A Quiet Love
by Mackingtosh
Summary: A smut-based story of romance between Quiet and one of the female soldiers you can play as instead of Big Boss. Will contain very minor spoilers, lesbians, and mediocre writing. This is my first ever smut story, so all criticism is welcome. Chapters 2 and 5 contain explicit smut, you have been warned. EDIT: Marked as complete for now, since it will probably not be continued.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing smut, or any kind of serious story really. All criticism is welcomed, so if you've got a minute a review would be very useful.

Edit: Chapter 1 has been revised to fix a few spelling/grammar errors (and the fact that I got Quiet's eye color wrong, thanks for pointing that out), and Chapter 2 in now up. Warning: contains explicit smut (mostly in Chapter 2).

* * *

The chopper's blades whirred round, created a _thudthudthudthud_ sound that blurred into a loud whir. My hands gripped the edge of the chopper's floor, and I pulled myself up, settling down with my legs dangling over the side. After a few seconds, I heard the familiar call from the cockpit of the helicopter.

" _Gaining altitude._ " A few seconds later, Quiet leapt twenty feet and landed gracefully on the side of the chopper, her form revealing itself from invisibility. Her rather… beautiful form. Even after working with her for several weeks, her unnatural grace, power, and looks still caused me to stare. She looked down at me, our eyes meeting, and I blushed, quickly turning away. I held a half-hearted hope that the darkness would hide my face, but I knew she had excellent night vision.

I wasn't paying attention to the chopper, flustered as I was, and didn't go inside at the normal time. A short while later I heard Pequod say, " _Hey, forgetting something Boss?_ " I started a bit, embarrassed further, and stood up, ready to head inside the chopper, As I did, I caught Quiet staring this time, with something a little more than idle curiosity in her eyes. I held her gaze for a moment before breaking away and moving inside the chopper, not quite sure what I was feeling. She followed me in, and sat at her usual spot on the left of the cabin, placing her rifle in a long case set underneath the seat. I followed suit, putting my miscellaneous guns and tools away into the proper places along the walls and underneath the seat. This time, I made sure not to make eye contact with Quiet, but I felt the heat of her silent gaze on me. I moved back to the bench at the back of the cabin when I was finished and opened up my iDroid.

 _Keep it together girl,_ I thought to myself _, you got this. Just set up some deployments, start some developments, and head back to Motherbase. Then we can just go back to our room, and… er… sort this out - Damn damn damn!_ Through the transparent projected screen, I saw Quiet lying on her stomach with her head propped up in her hands, staring directly at me, looking deep in my blue eyes. Her own green eyes could best be described as… hungry. I nervously swallowed and put the iDroid in my lap, so I wouldn't have to look towards her, and I heard her get up, the sounds of the seat cushion moving slightly and the tap tap of her boots on the floor moving closer to me. I stared steadfastly down into my lap, but I wasn't even seeing the list of missions in front of me, my ears straining for any more noise from her, my heart pounding.

I felt a soft touch on the bottom of my chin, gently but inexorably moving my face up to see… Quiet. Standing right over me, her face mere inches from mine, her soft, pink, kissable lips - no no no, stop it brain. She looked directly in my eyes, carefully moving my head from side to side, as though she was examining a beautiful sculpture for the first time and wanted every little detail. Her other hand moved down to meet mine, carefully switching off the iDroid, letting it fall the the floor, and interlacing her fingers with mine. I merely sat there, dumbstruck, forgetting how to breathe, with my heart pounding like an engine. Quiet had taken off her gloves, and I marveled in the softness of her skin. Suddenly her hand moved from my chin to the back of my head, interweaving her fingers with my short blond hair, and she learned in. I almost tried to back away, to escape her iron grasp, but I doubted it would have done anything but make her angry. And besides… isn't this what I always wanted?

From the first time I saw her, sitting on a stone archway aiming a rifle at my head, I thought she was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. I'd tried to suppress it, hold back the feelings I had for her, but I never was the most strong-willed person. I brought her new songs to listen to, arranged for better food for her (at least before I knew she didn't eat), and visited her in her cell. When Ocelot told me to take her along on a mission, I nearly refused, but I couldn't resist. After a few missions, we were a perfect team. She'd saved my life countless times with her accuracy and skill, and I had run into a melee screaming bloody murder more than once to stop them from shooting her. All the while, I'd had a little voice in my head saying this is wrong. I should hate her. She's with Cipher. She is evil. She's a _woman._ How could you love her?

Her soft, pink, and _very_ kissable lips brushed against mine, her teeth gently closing around my bottom lip and tugging before moving back to where she crouched a moment before, staring concernedly at my unresponsive face. Just like that, the voice in my head shut up, and the walls I had build around my feelings crumbled. I smiled at Quiet, and leaned over to her face, returning the favor. Her lips tasted like honey, or perhaps nectar. I didn't really care either way as I captured her mouth in a kiss, this one lasting much longer, I saw the surprise in her eyes first, and felt the smile on her lips second. When I pulled away for air, her strong grip on the back of my head pulled me right back in. She pressed against my lips with her tongue when our mouths met again, as if asking for permission, and I eagerly granted it. Our tongues wrestled for dominance but I didn't put up much of a fight, and when she began to plunder my mouth I let out a soft moan. Quiet pulled away almost immediately, causing me to let out a whimper of protest, while she looked at my face in concern for what she had done wrong. I stared pleadingly into her eyes, but she didn't seem to get the message, so in a small voice I said,

"More. Please, more."

Her brown eyes lit up with a mischievous glint, and she moved forward, once more exploring my mouth. The hand on the back of my head released my hair, and moved down to interlace with my unoccupied hand, so she now held both my hands. She moved forward suddenly then, shoving my hands behind me to meet the cool metal of the cabin wall. Still locking my lips in a passionate kiss, her tongue occasionally causing me to make little gasps, she moved up onto the seat with me, straddling my legs, and pushed me back until I was flat against the cabin wall, my hands held tight and my legs squeezed between hers. I was beginning to feel a little faint from lack of air, but for all I cared I could die happy right then. Quiet noticed though, and pulled away from my mouth, but not before tugging a little bit at my bottom lip with her teeth again. I took a few deep breaths while Quiet looked at me, a smile curving her lips, and she moved forward again, but this time the target was my neck. She laid a trail of small kisses down my throat, with the occasional nibble that caused me to gasp. When she reached the base of my throat, she lightly bit down and sucked. It sent shivers down my spine, and I let out a moan, louder than before. She continued for a minute, alternating force between hard and light, and I writhed against her hands that still held me pinned to the cool metal of the chopper wall. When she finished, she placed a soft kiss directly on the small dark mark that had formed, and looked back up at my face. I was flushed and panting, and my mind spinning out of control as it tried to catch up with everything that had just happened. Quiet… and me? Did she actually like me? Was she just messing with me? Could this be some trick? While I was thinking, Quiet leaned in, placing tiny kisses all over my face, up and down my cheeks, across my forehead, the tip of my nose, even very lightly on my closed eyes. When I opened them, I saw her own worried green eyes looking at me, almost pleadingly, trying to communicate. I realized she couldn't answer an unspoken question, and so I asked it.

Well, tried to. I had to clear my throat first, but I asked what had been on my mind since I first met her.

"Do… do you like me? Really?"

She let out a small snort and looked at me with obvious amusement in her eyes. She gave a nod, to which I let out a breath that I was unaware that I was holding, and she leaned in again, our lips meeting, a much gentler kiss than the last one. She pulled my hands down from where she had been holding them, and released them on either side of me once more, gently running her own hands run up my arms until they both rested on my upper chest… and went lower down, until each of her hands was cupping one of my breasts through my clothes. My breasts weren't particularly special, not small but they didn't get in the way, and in any outfit but the sneaking suit, which I was wearing, they were unnoticeable. Quiet didn't seem to mind as she gave them as soft squeeze and smiled when I let out a gasp. She moved one hand to the back of the suit, quickly finding the zipper and strap that held it closed and giving me a devilish smile as she slooooooowly pulled it down until it stopped, about halfway down my back. I gave a small sigh of relief as the confining material released its deathgrip on me, and a small yelp as Quiet stuck her hands down the front, the sensation of her cool hands against my overheated skin surprising. She leaned in again, ready for another kiss, her soft hands inching their way towards my breasts, which were begging for attention at this point. Our lips touched -

" _This is Pequod. We're arriving shortly at Motherbase._ "

I jumped so hard I hit my head the ceiling of the chopper, reacting barely fast enough the stop Quiet falling to the ground. My entire world had been reduced to a bubble with just me and Quiet in it, and it was quite a shock to remember we had company, and were soon to have more. I looked down at Quiet, held securely in my arms with her legs still clamped over mine, and groaned. She looked at me, a sultry look in her eyes, and for a moment I considered continuing… until I realized landing at the helipad like this would be… rather bad. I groaned again, and set down Quiet on her normal seat in the chopper, moving back to my own shortly after. Quiet looked at me, pouting, her lower lip stuck out a bit. I looked at her and said, "You can sneak out of your cell, right?" She waved a hand dismissively, as if it wasn't even a question. "Then… er… come visit my room, ok? Tonight. We can… er… finish this." She gave me her best bedroom eyes before opening the door of the chopper and leaping out, landing behind some astonished Diamond Dogs. I hurriedly zipped up my suit and hopped out when the chopper was only a few feet above the helipad, moving past the four soldiers who'd come to welcome me back.

"Welcome back, Boss... Hey, are you ok?" The soldier pointed the hickey left by Quiet and I hurriedly adjusted the sneaking suit to cover it.

"It's, uh, nothing. Just a bruise."

I practically ran past the bemused soldiers and all the way to my room, locking the door behind me and leaning on it til I got a hold of myself.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter contains explicit smut. You've been warned. 

* * *

I laid on my stiff mattress in the dark of my room, my hands folded over my chest. The bed was rather uncomfortable, but it was to be expected. When they were setting up my room, I told them to stock it with the same stuff as any other of the staff's rooms. A stiff mattress, minimal furniture, and a lockbox to store items. I had personalized the room at bit, adding pictures and posters to the walls. Quite a lot of the pictures were of Quiet, and the rest were members of staff, Motherbase, and DD.

I thought about Quiet. Was she always like this to me? Am I really that blind? I looked back in my memory, trying the find the signals I'd missed. Her looking at me in the chopper, 'accidentally' putting her breasts in my face while getting in the chopper, her watching me while out in the field, finding her watching me at Motherbase, putting on a little show when I came to visit her in her cell… Yes, I had been rather clueless. I guessed she had gotten tired of waiting for me to take the hint and make a move, so she did it herself. A rather memorable first move, I mused, my fingers ghosting over the mark she left at the base of my throat.

The door slid open, letting in light from the outside, and I sat upright, my fingers instinctively going for my tranquilizer pistol. There was no silhouette in the door, and it slid shut again with a metallic clunk. I relaxed then, putting the pistol back in its place behind the head of the bed, saying to the darkness,

"You came." I turned on a small lamp next to my bed, and Quiet rematerialized a few feet to the bed, still wearing her combat outfit, if it could be called that. There was a smirk on her lips and a predatory glint in her eyes, and I swallowed nervously, my mouth suddenly dry. She slowly walked over to the bed, her hips swaying like a ship in a storm, and I began to nervously edge away. Before I could move more than a few inches, she leapt on top of me with unnatural grace and speed, her hands landing on my forearms and pinning them behind me, while her legs pinned mine tight enough to stop me from moving. Just like in the helicopter, only there was no one to interrupt this time. Judging by the glint in her eyes, I wasn't sure sure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

She leaned over me, putting her face just above mine, and I noticed she had let down her hair for once. It cascaded all around my face, creating a tunnel through which I could only see her face. I didn't mind at all. She closed the distance between our lips, and again it reminded me of inside the helicopter. A gentle kiss, no deeper than our lips, ended with her tugging my bottom lip in her teeth before pulling back up. She looked over my face, her own slightly worried, as though she was checking to see if everything was fine. I gave her a smile, and she returned it, wide enough to show a few of her neat white teeth. Satisfied that everything was alright, she kissed me again, although this one was anything but gentle. She plundered my mouth with her tongue and bit my bottom lip close to breaking the skin, occasionally breaking away to let me breathe, placing gentle kisses all over my face, and then back the same rough kiss. During one of those kisses, she moved her leg to between my own, moving her knee up and against my heat. I was only wearing a thin cotton shirt and a pair of jeans, and a generic white bra and underwear under that, so I clearly felt her knee and bucked my hips forward, trying to grind into it. I'd been very hot and flustered when I first got back to my room, and the need between my legs hadn't dispelled at all since getting off the chopper. I moaned loudly, muffled though it was by her lips. When I'd first got the room, I had it soundproofed, and I still regularly checked for bugs. It was meant to let me have private meetings, but I was very glad of it now. I tried to escape her hands, to let me take my own pleasure, but her grip was like a vice. and she moved her other leg to secure my own, leaving me trapped. I bucked and writhed, trying to get more stimulation, but I could do nothing as she teased me with her knee, gently rubbing between my legs and pulling away, leaving me whimpering as I looked at her face pleadingly. She moved my arms until they crossed over each other, letting her hold them down with only one hand, and ran her now free hand along the bed, across my face, my lips, where she leaned in for another kiss, and down my chest until she held one of my breasts through my clothes. Quiet drew little circles around the nipple, which hardened almost immediately, and gave a gentle squeeze which prompted another moan. I was already losing my coherent thought with her lips against mine and her knee pressing against my heat, and this new stimulation started to make me feel faint.

Suddenly she pulled away from me and stopped; all movement, instantly eliminated. I let out a whine, looking at her, wondering what she was doing. She released my hands and pulled me up a bit, enough so my back was clear of the bed, and tugged off the shirt I was wearing. She carefully reached behind me and unclasped my bra, pulling that off as well. She tossed both over the edge of the bed and pulled back until she was almost in a crouch above me, looking over my body with an intensity I had never experienced. I shivered in her gaze, which swept from side to side over my naked chest like a search pattern, analyzing every detail. I blushed, embarrassed even now, and raised a hand to cover my breasts. It was a stupid move and I should have realized, but when my arm moved, Quiet's hand shot out like a snake and gripped my wrist, tightly but not painfully. She forcefully shoved my hand back down, but didn't keep her grip, and I realized why a moment later when both of her hands landed on my breasts, squeezing them in her firm grasp. After a few moments she started occasionally rubbing the nipples with her thumbs. Her soft hands helt like silk on me and I moaned, savouring the feeling. I moaned again, much louder, when her knee went back between my legs, rubbing up and down and making little circles on my heat. I left my arms laying limply on each side of me, only occasionally digging my fingers into the mattress when Quiet found the right spot with her knee. After a while, she moved one hand away from my breasts and instead lowered her head, gently setting her lips around the nipple and sucking, occasionally lashing it with her tongue or biting, both of which made me gasp loudly every time she did it. After a moment she switched to the next breast, which was sorely lacking attention, while her hand came back up to the other breast again and continued her pattern of squeezing. I let out a needy moan, and moved my hand until it held hers, over my breast. She broke away from her ministrations on the other breast and looked up at me questioningly. I gently guided her hand down to my needy heat, where her knee was still rubbing. It felt amazing, but it wasn't enough, I needed to be _filled._

"Please, Quiet. In-" My voice faltered, and I couldn't meet her gaze. "Inside. Inside me." She moved up over me again, pressing her own barely clothed body over mine, our breasts squishing together. She used her hand to turn my head, to force me to look in her eyes, and she tilted her head as she did when she was asking a question. At the same time, her knee stopped moving and her hand moved to my waist, holding me down when I tried to buck against her knee again. I whimpered, the lack of stimulation devastating, but I knew what she wanted. I looked right in her eyes, not that I had much choice, and said in a small voice that even I could barely hear.

"Please, Quiet. I-I want you inside me. Please."

She leaned down again and silenced any more pleas with a soft kiss, and I felt her unbutton my pants and lift up my legs slightly, sliding the rough fabric down my long legs and off. She tossed them to the floor, sitting up and examining me again, with the same intense look in her eyes. I shivered in her fiery gaze, and she ran a hand up one leg, towards my heat, until it met a scar on my thigh, a small, neat mark in the flesh, almost perfectly circular. I shivered again, this time not from her attention but from the memory the scar drudged up. The scar was from where she shot me, the first time we met. She kissed the scar once, and lifted my leg and kissed the rather more messy scar on the other side. She looked up at me, an almost… apologetic look in her eyes. Did she know where it came from? It wasn't the only bullet scar I had. The thought was shaken out of my mind when she let go of my leg and left a trail of kisses all the way up to my underwear, which were quite soaked by now. She placed a kiss directly on my entrance, and even through the fabric it was enough to make me let out a long moan. She lifted my legs again and gently slipped off my panties, and before she tossed them in the pile of other clothes she examined them more closely and gave me a knowing smirk. I blushed again, and looked away from her gaze.

She moved forward, no longer sitting between my legs, and laid on top of me, our breasts squished together and our faces within inches of each other once more. She leaned in for another rough kiss, and a few moments later I felt her soft fingers brush against my outer folds, and I let out a loud moan and tried to thrust my hips forward. Her surprisingly heavy body kept me pinned beneath her though, and all I could do was writhe against her teasing fingers that danced over my heat. I gave a loud whine, and she pulled away from the kiss, giving me a mischievous look. When my fifth attempt to try and shift her dense body didn't work, I managed to say, "Please, Quiet. Stop… mmmhhhhh… teasing me." Immediately, two of her teasing fingers because quite the opposite of teasing and plunged into my slick snatch, beginning to slowly move in and out. I nearly finished right there, as my back arched high enough to lift Quiet off the bed and a loud cry escaped me, my needy heat finally being satisfied after what felt like hours of teasing. She placed an arm on the tightened muscles of my stomach, pushing me back down to the bed, and leaned back down to muffle my near constant moans with her mouth. All I could feel was her soft lips held against mine and the intense pleasure from her fingers, which began to speed up inside me. My inner muscles tightened and twitched, trying to clamp down on her fingers that brought me these sensations, to keep her inside forever. Her fingers surrendered to the intense pressure, and instead began to curl inside of me, stroking my sensitive inner walls, seemingly searching for something. I realized what she was looking for when her fingers moved across a particular rough patch, and I was hit with an incredible wave of pleasure. I saw stars in the darkness of my closed eyes, and my body bucked and squirmed, completely out of my control. I felt a flood of my juices release and cover Quiet's hand and spill onto the bed, as I let out a loud scream that continued for a while before dwindling off into a moan and heavy panting.

I felt her lips on mine again, this time just a gentle press, and she pumped her fingers a few more times inside me, prompting more tired moans, and slowly pulled them from my heat. My body tingled all over, and I felt like every inch of skin was overheating. I felt her sit up and move her legs, back into a straddling position, and I opened my eyes, just in time to see her raise her hand, covered in my juices and glistening in the light. Quiet put both of her fingers between her lips and pulled her hand back slowly, sucking along the fingers the way you would suck a popsicle. When she finished, she gave an appreciative nod, and licked her hand a more few times. My eyes began to drift closed, my body thoroughly exhausted, and I felt her lay beside me, arranging herself so she could have an arm across my stomach and an arm behind my head for me to use as a pillow. The last thing I felt before I drifted off into sleep was her soothing lips on my forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is pretty short, and no smut (sorry), but I had the idea for Ocelot and the chapter ended naturally so I didn't want to push it. Next chapter will be the first date, and Quiet will finally get some loving.

* * *

Ocelot glared at the clock on the control panel of the helicopter, which now read 6:22. He turned to Pequod, who had taken out a book and started reading, and said, "It's not like her to be twenty minutes late. Hell, it's not like her to be _five_ minutes late. I'm gonna go check on her." Ocelot stepped down from the edge of the helicopter to the helipad, and started to make his way across Motherbase, heading to the Boss's room. He stalked along the final row of doors, his leather boots making a soft tap every time they connected with the metal. He reached the room, and hammered a fist on the metal door. "Boss! What are you playing at?"

When there was no response, he tried to press the button to open the door, and a robotic voice replied, " _Door is locked_."

Ocelot swore and pulled out his radio from his pocket, changing the frequency to the one the Security headquarters used. Pressing down the button to transmit, he said, "Security team, I need an emergency override on door 278. Authorization 67890."

He heard sounds of typing from the other end, and sudden silence before they replied, " _Sir, that's the Boss's room. Are you sure?_ "

Ocelot gripped the radio tightly and said, "Of course I'm sure! Now open the damn door!"

There was a small pause before the robotic voice said, " _Door unlocked._ " Ocelot grumbled under his breath and pressed the open button again. The metal door slid open, letting the rosy dawn light shine in on… on…

"BOSS!"

 _Approximately ten minutes later…_

Ocelot paced back and forth along one side of the long metal briefing table, while Quiet and I sat on the opposite side. I was only wearing a hastily-snatched shirt and shorts, and I shivered in the unheated conference room, although my face stayed bright red as I stared down at the table. Quiet sat next to me, looking no different than normal, her legs crossed and extruding an air of confidence, with the only notable change being her disheveled hair. I was surprised to feel one of her hands meet mine under the table, and I looked over at her. She gave me a small reassuring nod and gave my hand a squeeze. Before I could do anything in return Ocelot finally spoke. I looked up at his face briefly and was surprised to see a look of… amusement? When he had first found us, his face looked about as friendly as a thunderstorm.

"Look at you two, sitting here like a couple of naughty schoolkids." Quiet glared at him, and from the heat of her gaze I wouldn't have been surprised to see two burning holes appear in his shirt. Ocelot raised a calming hand, saying, "Now now, before you get all worked up you aren't in trouble." My head snapped upwards, surprise evident on my face. Quiet's glare reduced in intensity, but didn't stop completely. "When I first found you, I admit that I was angry. I'd had men searching up and down Motherbase all night long looking for Quiet when I realized she was out of her cell, and come dawn none of us had a wink of sleep," he paused to stifle a yawn, "but while I was bringing you two here I thought it over, and it's not so bad. For one thing, it's proven that Quiet doesn't want to hurt you. She had an entire night with you at her mercy and didn't hurt a hair on your head. If she wanted to kill you, or torture you for information, there wasn't a better chance." I flushed again, remembering that 'night at her mercy'.

He continued, "It's perfectly fine for you to have a relationship, Boss. I know you especially need one, and Quiet… well, to be honest I don't know you well enough, but I know Boss will take care of you. _However_ ," his voice hardened, "you both need to be careful. Imagine if Miller had been the one who walked in on you two?" I could imagine it all too well, and winced. "He would have probably have had a heart attack, but not before trying to shoot her. And you. You should try to keep this quiet for now." He paused suddenly, then groaned at his unintentional joke. "The other staff already dislike her, and there's no telling what their reaction will be if they find out." He gestured to me, "You need to remember to set your alarm clock. I will _not_ have another repeat of this." I nodded meekly, and Quiet offered a slight inclination of her head, but I could see the smile she was trying to hide. Ocelot turned away, and headed out the door, but stopped and threw one last comment over his shoulder before he was gone. "One last thing. Tell me before Quiet leaves her cell. I don't want to go through last night again." And with that, he was gone.

I turned to Quiet, a wide grin spreading across my face. She was wearing a happy smile, and her eyes sparkled. "I thought he was going to kick me out! I would've never guessed he would approve us as a… er… pair," I finished weakly, realizing we never really talked about that… or said anything more than a few words and moans.. I felt a wave of embarrassment posed to crash over me before I saw the amused look in her eyes. She reached out, putting her hands on my shoulders, and leaned in for a kiss, her soft lips brushing against mine. She pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead against mine, her soulful eyes staring deep into mine, trying to wordlessly communicate. I felt my heart pounding as I reached up to cup her cheek, pausing to brush some of her hair away, and I whispered to her the question heavy on my mind.

"Us? A-A couple?"

Quiet snorted softly in amusement, and I felt her breath move across my cheeks, a strangely ticklish sensation. She gave me a nod, and she kissed me again, this time moving her hand to the back of my head and interlacing her fingers with my short blond hair. She forced her tongue past my lips, and I gave a soft moan as I surrendered to the passionate kiss. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before I heard Ocelot's voice through my radio. " _Just because I gave an ok to your relationship doesn't mean you get the day off. You two lovebirds get down to the helipad, I've got a mission for you._ " I gently extracted myself from Quiet's arms and stood up. I knew her keen hearing had heard the radio, so I merely looked down at her and said,

"Come on, let's get ready. We've got work to do, and we can… finish this later." I saw her mischievous look, and added, "Later does not mean on the chopper. Now come on, we're already late." She looked theatrically downcast, but I still saw the smile tugging at the corners of her lips as we headed to the helipad.

* * *

Note: The reason the main character is referred to as 'Boss" when she isn't Big Boss is because that is how it works in the game. All the dialog is the same whether you are playing Big Boss or a member of the combat unit, so it seems like whoever you are playing at the moment _is_ Big Boss. I decided to write it as if that were the case.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is unfortunately no smut again, just plot, however the next chapter will definitely be smut (Quiet will finally get her due.) I'm trying to keep the chapters about 2k words each, and so far there has been a natural break almost every time I hit that mark. I started out with the idea to make a 90% smut story and so far have ended up with 75% of it plot. I'm not really sure if that's a good thing or not, so if you want to see lots of plot with a little smut, no plot and all smut, or any combination thereof, please tell me. If it's not obvious, I have no idea what I'm doing. Any constructive criticism or questions you have for me are appreciated and I'll always reply if I can.

Note: If you want to listen to the acoustic guitar version of "Love Deterrence" (it's incredible), go here: youtube com/watch?v=OkHFGL1NOfA (Put a dot instead of a space)

Edit: Fixed a few errors.

* * *

The acoustic sounds of "Love Deterrence" filled the room, the gentle notes filling the air as I lay in the darkness. It was well past midnight, and I had only just gotten to my bed. After Quiet and I completed the mission Ocelot gave us, we had no time for anything but a quick kiss before Kaz and Ocelot dragged me away to plan and prepare for new developments, extensions on Motherbase, new missions that had just come in, maintenance costs and resource usage… the list went on. Tomorrow was Sunday, the only day I was forced to have off. Kaz had set that rule on one of the rare occasions he came out to the helipad to brief me in person. I hadn't slept on the ground in about a week, and the only food I had eaten were MREs I found in the chopper's storage. Kaz took one look at me, exhausted and disheveled, and called me off the mission right there. He had a few of the men drag me off to my room, where I fell asleep instantly, and when I awoke he had them escort me down to the mess hall to get some real food. I protested, of course, but I realized it was probably for the best to have _some_ downtime.

Now though, I was excited. A chance to spend the day with Quiet, as a… couple. I rolled the word over in my mind, surprised on how much that one thing changed my life. Normally I would be grumbling at being grounded at Motherbase, forced to sit around, and now I was excited to spend time with someone else, as more than a buddy. I suddenly realized I had no idea what Quiet really liked. I'd spent weeks with her without learning anything about her. I played with a few strands of my blond hair, twisting them and making tiny braids absent-mindedly as I thought. What would she like to do? One of the classics? Motherbase didn't really have a restaurant, just several mess halls designed to efficiently feed several hundred hungry men, and besides, she didn't even eat, so that was out of the question. A cinema? Motherbase _did_ have a movie theater of sorts, done by setting up an old movie projector at the back of one of the mess halls and angling it towards one of the blank walls. It played three nights a week, and was jam-packed every time, even if the movie was awful. Ocelot was talking about setting up two more, and getting concession stands to sell snacks, but that was a headache for another day. Even if I managed to get two seats, we'd be packed in like sardines, and subject to the curious eyes of every soldier around us. So a movie was out, and so was going out to eat. I continued through the list of possible activities in my mind, growing increasingly desperate. Swimming? Anything more than a shower and she would drown. Something extreme, like skydiving, would just feel like part of a mission. Something simple? I cast my mind back, remembering the only time I had seen Quiet lower her guard in the field, a look of wonder in her eyes. Yes… I finally smiled. That would do nicely. I'd need to make some preparations though…

 _The next day, 6:03 am_

The door to the main intel control room slid open, a figure silhouetted against the dawn sun. One of the intel staff, not yet replaced from the night shift, paused from taking his sip of coffee and stared at the door in surprise. "Boss? I thought you weren't going on any missions today, the schedule's cleared."

"Not a mission, just a favor I need to ask of you."

The sleepy intel staff stood up, holding back a yawn, and said, "Anything for you, Boss! What do you need?"

"I'm going to need a little scouting done by this evening…"

 _6:25, Pequod's room_

Pequod awoke to a muffled thumping at his door, jerking him out of a peaceful dream. Grumbling, he rolled out of bed and stumbled over to the door in nothing more than boxers. He pressed the button to open the door, and looked startled when he realized who was in front of him.

"Boss! I'm sorry, was there a mission today, I must have completely forgot!"

"Calm down Pequod, you didn't forget. I just need to ask a favor from you."

Pequod straightened to attention. "Of course, Boss. Anything you need."

"I need a couple discreet deliveries, and you're the only one I can trust with them. Now, here are the details…

 _7:01, inside the support platform's main building_

The head support staff was rather tetchy after being woken up early on a Sunday morning, and he replied with an a tone of annoyance.

"You want…"

"A small package, delivered directly to a location about six inches square. And the drop has to put the package there, not drop the box used for transport."

The support staff sputtered, his voice rising in pitch. "Do you know how hard it is to drop the normal supplies you receive? We built a computer to calculate only that and it still takes a ten minutes to calculate a six-foot drop zone! Not to mention pilot error, shifting winds - you can't expect us to do this!"

"Here are the coordinates. That should help you out. The package itself will be here in a few hours. Look inside, and you're DD's next chew-toy. That goes for all of you.," said the figure, raising its voice. "Do it well, I'll owe all of you a favor."

The support staff looked at each other apprehensively as the figure left, and a nervous chattering began between them. The head support staff sighed, and looked at the coordinates written out in a neat script on a piece of paper. He frowned, looking puzzled, and tapped the coordinates into a map on a nearby computer. "Here? But there's nothing here! What could she possibly want dropped here?"

 _12:05, outside of Quiet's cell_

I strolled up to the stairs leading down to Quiet's cell, forced nonchalance in every bit of my body language. I was wearing my best uniform, the one I used in pictures or at important events. It was a rich, deep green color, with too many shiny gold buttons for my taste, and I walked rather stiffly in the confining fabric. The guard outside the cell straightened to attention when he saw me and said, "Hey Boss, what do you need?" I knew him well in passing, since I visited Quiet's cell on a regular basis. He had said once that the other men considered this post a punishment, all of them understandably wary of Quiet, but he volunteered for it more often than not.

I gave him a nod and said, "I'm heading out, could I get the keys?"

He tossed me the keys, although with a strange expression on his face, saying after a moment, "Sure thing, but… isn't it your day off?"

"It is. I'm on a special mission. Very hush-hush. You can head off, since there won't be anyone to guard in a second."

He gave me a nod and a grin, tapping the side of his nose and saying, "I'll keep my mouth shut, you don't have to worry," before walking away, whistling.

I headed down the stairs, finding Quiet in her usual position on her bed, sunbathing in the afternoon light that filtered down from the deck above. She looked up at the tap tap of my shoes on the metal floor, smiling when she saw me. My heart leapt a bit, starting to beat faster, and I tried to calm down. Normally I was fairly composed and calm, no matter the situation, but put in a room with Quiet I fell to pieces. I stood still for a moment, captured in her green eyes and fascinated by the patterns of light that fell on her bare skin. She moved her arms to refasten the back of her top. and the spell was broken. I moved forward, almost tripping over my own feet in my haste, and fumbled with the key in the lock of the cell door. She looked up in surprise, and tilted her head, an inquisitive look in her eyes. After finally opening the door, I stepped inside and took her hand, saying, "Come on, I've got something planned for us, you'll love it." My heart wavered as she stood still, examining me, resisting the gentle tug at her arm. After a few tense seconds, she moved forward, following my lead out of the cell. I let out a breath I was unaware I was holding and gave her a smile and a quick peck on the lips, saying, "It'll be fun. Just trust me." I led her up the stairs, and right on time Pequod was landing at the helipad a few meters away. Quiet gave me another questioning look, and I gave her a reassuring smile, pulling her over to the now open helicopter door. Raising my voice over the noise of the helicopter's blades, I said, "It'll be around a six hour flight, but it will be worth it. Now come on, hop in." We both entered the chopper, this time both of us sitting at the back where I normally sat alone. I shivered a bit, even in the hot noon sun, as I remembered the last time Quiet and I sat here together. After a few moments wait, the chopper lifted off the platform, and Pequod called out the familiar signal.

" _Gaining altitude."_ I moved forward, sliding the chopper's door closed, abruptly cutting off the outside noise, and sat back down next to Quiet, suddenly feeling nervous. What if she didn't like it? What if something happened at Motherbase? What if something I prepared screwed up? Quiet suddenly turned, changing her position until she lay flat across the bench, her legs folded up at one end. There wasn't enough room for her to do that with me sitting there, but she easily solved that problem by laying her upper body across my legs, lazily stretching her arms and closing her eyes, eventually folding her arms across her stomach. I had seen her make a similar pose previously, usually when she decided to rest in the chopper, but never so... up close. The position 'accidentally' accentuated her breasts, practically shoving them in my face in the confined space of the chopper. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my already racing heart, and I saw her fail to suppress a smile. She could probably feel or even hear my quickened pulse with the way my heart was thumping. I ran one hand through Quiet's brown hair, trying to find something to distract me, and quickly found the band on her ponytail, carefully removing it and setting it to one side. I felt her body tense up as I did, and I hurried to calm her, combing one of my hands through her hair while my other hand rested on her stomach, feeling her tension and my own nervousness begin to recede as I continued brushing out her hair with my fingers. Her hair was soft, and smelled sweet, probably from one of the few hair products I had managed to find and gift to her. After a few minutes, my mind slipping into a sort of trance and my heart rate returning to normal, I began to hum gently, a familiar tune I had heard time and again through the radio. Quiet's eyes opened, surprised, and she moved her head up slightly and stared at me. I was only semi-awake at that point and oblivious to her curious look, so I continued brushing out her hair, occasionally making loose braids and brushing them out again, still humming softly. After a while, she let her eyes close again and lowered her head back down to my lap.

Some time later, the shadows noticeably longer, I snapped out of the strange trance, looking around in confusion. Quiet's hair was neatly brushed out, and I realized Quiet herself was asleep, a tranquil look on her face as she rested. Surprisingly, I hadn't really seen her sleep before. Every time I visited her cell, she was awake before I made it down the stairs, and in the chopper she only lay still, not actually sleeping. As for two nights ago… I blushed, remembering it in vivid detail. I was rather exhausted that night and fell asleep before her. Even the first time we fought and I subdued her with tranquilizers, she managed to stay conscious against a dose that could have killed a normal person. She didn't seem to like being… unaware. I looked down at her with a sudden feeling of joy. The simple act of her falling asleep with me showed her trust. I leaned my head back against the sun-warmed metal of the chopper wall and closed my eyes, feeling very happy as I slowly drifted off into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

This one's finally finished, and it's a long one. I tried a different method of proofreading for this chapter, so if it seems better or worse let me know. The next chapter might be a while before it's out.

Warning: Contains explicit smut (after the page break about halfway down.)

* * *

The sound of a familiar voice in the radio in my ear shook me out of sleep, although it was quieter than normal. " _Arriving at the LZ soon, ETA ten minutes._ " Pequod stopped speaking, but a faint crackle of static meant he was still holding down the transmit button. After a few moments of silence, I heard him sigh and say, " _You know Boss, I'm not blind._ " I straightened up in my seat, moving Quiet's still sleeping body unintentionally. My mind was still hazy from sleep, and I didn't understand what he was talking about until he continued. " _I've seen the way you look at her, and the way she watches you. I probably see more of you two than anyone on Motherbase. And now sending me out to buy all that, with you and her the only ones going on this trip? I'm not stupid._ " I hung my head, ashamed that my feelings had been so obvious, but his voice held no accusation. " _You deserve someone, Boss. You work ten times harder than anyone at Motherbase. Whoever you choose is good by me._ " He chuckled softly and said, " _Just try to keep it clean in the chopper, will ya?_ "

I blushed furiously, glad he couldn't see my face, and spoke softly as to not wake Quiet. "Uh… sure thing, Pequod. And… thanks." The short remainder of the trip went past in peaceful silence, before Pequod spoke up again, announcing we were at the landing zone. The door to the helicopter slid open automatically with a loud clunk, letting the setting sun's orange rays pour in. Quiet awoke with a start at the sudden noise, sitting upright quickly and smacking her head painfully into my jaw. She sat still for a moment, trying to figure out what happened as she absent-mindedly rubbed her head. I also sat still, despairing at the inauspicious start to our first date as I held one hand over my aching jaw. Quiet worked out what happened after a few moments, and stared at me with an apologetic look on her face. She reached up with one hand, gently encircling my wrist with her fingers and pulling my hand away from my face. She planted a soft kiss directly on the sore spot, her lips lingering at my jaw for a moment before pulling away. She maneuvered herself around me and out of my lap, and I saw her beginning to turn and look out of the open helicopter door. I hurriedly moved myself forward, blocking her view, saying, "Hold on, hold on, it's still a surprise!" She looked to my face, seeming slightly exasperated, and I held up a placating hand, adding, "It'll be just one more minute, and it will be worth it. Just…" I searched my mind for an acceptable solution, before finally saying, "Just close your eyes. Only for a minute." She made a small sigh, before theatrically shutting her eyes, a sultry look boring into me before it disappeared. My heart suddenly hyperactive again, I hurried to unload the bag I had stashed under the seat. After a few moments of tugging at it, a loose strap gave up its grip on an untightened screw and I was able to toss the bag out of the chopper, wincing as it hit harder than intended on the ground. I moved over to Quiet, putting my hands on her arms and gently guiding her out the open door. When we both were clear of the chopper, I gave a thumbs up to Pequod, and he returned the gesture before pulling up and away from us, eventually dwindling to a distant green dot in the orange-tinted sky. I turned Quiet slightly to one side, looking over her shoulder to make sure everything was perfect. After a moment, I stepped away and said, "You can open your eyes now."

Quiet's eyes started to slowly drift open, and suddenly fully widened with surprise when she realized what she saw. A beautiful orange sunset, the sun a glimmering circle barely touching the horizon that shed light over the landscape around us. We stood near the edge of a rocky cliff, and before us a vast plains spread nearly as far as the eye could see, dotted with tiny specks that could have been herds of animals. A river, crisscrossing the landscape like a dropped blue ribbon, led all the way to the base of the cliff, where a large waterfall cascaded foaming white water down the steep drop. I could hear the roar of the falls, the edge of the river only a few dozen feet away. It was serene.

Quiet stood still for a moment, looking out over the wide expanse, and for a moment it looked like a picture, a silhouette against the evening sky. She began turning around in circles, trying to take in the whole scene around her. She must have spun too rapidly, because after a few moments she stumbled, off balance, and I moved forward to steady her, marveling in the smoothness of her skin as I held her shoulders. With my help, she corrected her balance and stood firm on the ground again, but still I held her, and she didn't try to break away. She looked the happiest I had ever seen her, a wide grin on her face and her deep green eyes sparkling with excitement. She threw her arms around my neck, surprising me with an embrace. I could feel her bouncing up and down slightly on her feet, and I couldn't help but be enveloped by her childlike excitement as I grinned with her. She pulled back a bit, her arms still around my neck, and stared up at me, joy evident on her face. She leaned in, standing on her toes a bit to reach my lips, and kissed me. It wasn't very long, but it did a very good job of communicating her feelings. She pulled away, making me let out a soft sigh, and grabbed one of my hands, pulling me along as she pointed to a higher edge of the cliff than we stood on. It had a sort of path going up it, probably made by animals. It seemed only slightly less steep than the rest of the cliff, although it had plenty of handholds, and I groaned as I guessed what she wanted to do. "You want to climb that? Really?" She nodded at me, still smiling wide, and pulled me along. I didn't put up a fight.

We headed back to the spot where we first stood as the last sliver of the sun disappeared over the horizon. We had climbed up the path, Quiet scaling it like she was walking on a level pavement and I had slowly heaved myself up. Quiet had stood at the top, staring down at me with an innocently curious expression like she was wondering why I was taking so long. From on top, we could see the white waters of the waterfall as they poured into the river below, and the spray kicked up at the top held a tiny rainbow from the setting sun. Afterwards, we had gone down to the river's edge and sat there a while, watching little birds flit from tree to tree and occasionally drop down to the earth. Quiet had been so still that one of them landed on her head, and it was quite a while before I stopped laughing, every time I saw her indignant expression as she tried to shoo it away making me laugh harder. When I finally calmed down, we took a short walk around the area, not seeing anything spectacular, but nevertheless it was still a welcome change from the norm to be in such a peaceful area. We finally reached the bag I had abandoned when we had first arrived, and I realized with a jolt I had forgotten the time. I hurriedly checked the watch at my wrist and the timer said I still had a few minutes left, much to my relief. I turned to Quiet as I picked up the bag, saying, "So, you curious what I brought?" She nodded, a smile still on her lips. Her initial excitement had worn off eventually, but she still had a constant look of happiness.

I unzipped the bag, rummaging inside. After a moment, I pulled out a large bundle of fabric, and held it up for her examination. "A blanket, large enough for two. Come on, let's spread it out." I held up one corner of the blanket and let the rest drop down. Quiet moved towards me and helped spread it out. We moved away from the rocky part of the cliff, and towards a patch of relatively soft grass to lay the blanket in. I retrieved the bag again, and set it on the blanket, sitting down next to it. Quiet sat down as well, leaning back on her arms and stretching out her legs in front of her. I searched in the bag again, this time pulling out a small wicker basket. Opening it up, I produced a bottle of wine, still covered in bits of the straw it was packed in. "I brought wine, although I'm not sure if you drink…" I turned red as soon as I realized what I said. "Nevermind, of course you don't drink, you _can't_ drink." Before I put the bottle back into the basket, I felt her soft hand on my arm, and I turned to look at her, not quite meeting her gaze in embarrassment. She pantomimed drinking, and shook her head, but pointed at her tongue, and gave a thumbs up. I didn't reply for a moment, deciphering her message, and said, "You don't drink, but you can… taste?"I felt relieved when she nodded, glad it wasn't a complete failure. I set the bottle down on the nearby ground, and pulled out two wine glasses and a corkscrew from the basket. Quiet took the corkscrew from my inexperienced hand as I hesitantly moved it up to the cork, and I watched as she expertly drove it into the top of the bottle. A few moments later she pulled, and with a _pop_ the cork sprung free. She poured a generous measure of the fine red liquid into the glass closest to me, and a tiny amount into her own glass. I picked up the glass as she did the same, and they tinkled as we touched them together. I took a small sip, unsure of the quality, and was pleasantly surprised to find the taste was good, slightly fruitier and sweeter than I'd had before. Quiet took a sip as well, and made a noise of appreciation. I took a few more sips to calm my nervousness, the red liquid making me feel rather tingly, before checking my watch again. I waited as the last few seconds ticked by on the timer before standing upright and holding my arm out to the side, hopefully on the exact coordinates I had given. I said, "Oh yes, one more thing…" with nervousness tinting my voice. I heard the sound of a supply box drop, just above me, and my hand was suddenly holding a dozen red roses, carefully tied together with a ribbon, only slightly the worse for wear from their trip. I made an extravagant bow, closing the distance between me and Quiet who was still sitting, watching this with disbelief in her eyes.

In the most atrocious French accent I could muster, I proffered the roses to Quiet and said, "Roses, for the mademoiselle?" She stared at me without a response, and I froze, worried about what she was thinking.

* * *

A soft giggle broke free from her, a beautiful noise I'd never heard before. She looked away, trying to stifle it with her hand, but as soon as she looked at me again, bent over with the flowers outstretched, still frozen, the light, happy sound burst out again. She reached out with her free hand, grabbing both my hand and the bundle of roses. She gave a tug and I quickly overbalanced, falling right on top of her, the sweet scent of roses pressed between us. Quiet giggled again, this time at the surprised expression on my face, and moved her head up to introduce her lips to mine. She pulled away after a moment, placing tiny kisses all over my face, what I now recognized as the way she tried to reassure me. I brushed her hair out of her face when she paused for a breath, and leaned in for my own kiss. She was obviously surprised I had taken the initiative, as I felt her body tense up when my lips made contact, but after a few seconds she relaxed, adjusting her arms so that they wrapped around my back, keeping me close. I propped myself up on one arm, using the other to extract the roses from between us and putting them off to one side, I let my tongue press against her lips, as if asking for permission, and after a second she loosened her lips, allowing me entry. My tongue slipped in, tasting the sweetness of the wine again, and when her tongue met mine I shivered in delight, feeling the ache between my legs already beginning. We fought for dominance in the wet heat of her mouth, and feeling unusually brave I didn't submit to her as I normally did. I saw her eyes light up, and she seemed to take it as a challenge, redoubling her efforts on my mouth, drawing soft moans from me. I felt her hands move down my back, but didn't think anything off it until I felt her strong grip on my ass through the fabric of my pants. I let out a small undignified yelp, muffled by her mouth, and I felt the smile on her lips as she gave my ass another playful squeeze. I retaliated, my hands moving from either side of Quiet to rest on her ample breasts, and I gave them a gentle squeeze in return. I felt her tense up again, this time her tongue and hands stopping their movement. I pulled back, looking down at her face, and placed gentle kisses over her cheeks, nose, and forehead, the same as she had done for me moments earlier. I moved my hands back to either side of her, and a few moments later I felt her start to relax again, looking at me with an expression of both apology and frustration. I continued my gentle reassuring kisses, murmuring, "It's ok. We go as fast as you want."

She nodded, a grateful expression in her eyes, and we made our way back into the rhythm of things, once again our mouths meeting and our tongues moving in a dance. She surprised me with her hands again, this time with a slap which stung even through my pants and prompted another noise from me, although this time it was more of a surprised moan. I gently put my hands on her breasts again, this time with only a small reaction from her, and gave both of them a squeeze that had her make a muffled gasp. I took advantage of the moment of surprise and explored her sweet mouth further with my tongue. Even after the moment had passed, she didn't return to fighting with my tongue, so I continued, occasionally hearing a soft noise from her in response. My hands started to make gentle squeezes in a rhythm, occasionally moving to rub the stiff bud of her nipple through the fabric of her top, causing her to make soft moans mostly silenced by my mouth. I pulled away from her mouth, to my surprise making her let out a low whine, and placed kisses down the graceful column of her throat. I stopped the trail of kisses when I reached her pulse point, which I began gently suck at. Quiet moved underneath me, her body squirming as she let out a low moan. I moved my hands away from her breasts, to her obvious disappointment, and reached behind her, letting my hands rest on the knot that held together her top. I pulled away from her throat, moving my legs to straddle her and sitting up. I looked into her eyes for confirmation, and she nodded quickly, a lustful expression on her slightly flushed face. I made quick work of the knot, pulling both sides of her top out from underneath her, and she raised her arms to let me fully remove it. When I saw her bare form, I merely stared down at her, wonder in my eyes. I had seen her body many times before, but none quite compared to her naked beauty under the light of the stars. She shivered in the cooling night air, or perhaps my lustful stare, and I moved to warm her, leaning down and capturing her now exposed nipple in my mouth. Quiet let out a long, low groan, encouraging me to keep going as I returned to squeezing her other breast and gently bit down on the hard bud between my lips. She bucked slightly underneath me, her unnatural strength nearly lifting me off the ground, but I continued my attentions to her breasts unabated. Moving my free hand up the inside of her soft thigh, I teased her with a finger drawn across her black underwear before moving my hand back down. I felt the ache between my own legs growing worse with each one of her passionate noises, pulsing in time to my heartbeat, but I ignored it to focus on Quiet. I lifted my head up, ready to switch to the next breast, when I saw the pleading look in her green eyes, her face flushed and her mouth slightly open.

"More?" I asked her an a low, seductive tone. Quiet nodded franticly, her normal cool demeanor evaporated in the heat of the moment. I moved my body back, trailing kisses along the underside of her breast and down her stomach, pausing when I reached the top of her leggings. I sat back completely, shifting my body so I was between her legs, and took in the beautiful view for a moment. She lay there, her face pink, her lips slightly puffy and agape as if she was panting though her chest was still, her breasts slightly reddened from my ministrations. My hands moved to her feet, unlacing and sliding off her heavy black combat boots, revealing a pair of light pink socks, obviously worn from use. She stared at me, embarrassment coloring her cheeks red, and I gave her an amused smile, saying, "I won't tell," before slowly running my hands up her legs to the waistband of her leggings. I looked at her again, and she nodded her approval, biting her lip as I began to pull down the thin material. As each inch of new skin was exposed to the air, I kissed it, alternating from one side to the next as her long, shapely legs were revealed. I finally slipped the leggings past her feet, hooking a finger in each sock as my hands went by and pulling them off as well. I dropped everything to the blanket and leaned forward again, this time my target between her legs. I pressed a light kiss directly to her underwear and felt her stiffen up, her hands clutching the blanket. I looked up at her in concern, but after a moment she relaxed again, and nodded to continue. I slipped a finger underneath the cloth on either side of her waist, gently pulling it down as I kissed around the fabric covering her heat and along her inner thighs. When her womanhood was revealed, I placed gentle kisses around it, causing her to moan and writhe against my mouth. I slipped her underwear off her legs, setting it on top of the rest of her discarded clothes, and looked up at her one more time.

"Ready?" I asked in a husky voice, my lips mere inches from her glistening folds, and Quiet nodded swiftly, apparently tired of my teasing. Satisfied that she was prepared, I brought my mouth down and led my tongue across her slit. She moaned loudly, her hips bucking forward against my face as her hands made fists on the blanket. I continued, tasting her essence for the first time and enjoying the strong, slightly salty flavor. I moved my arms, wrapping them around her thighs so I could follow her erratic movements as she squirmed and thrust against me. I felt her hands on my head, gripping my short hair tightly and holding me in place between her legs. I moved my tongue in broad strokes along her outer folds, occasionally dipping inside her briefly to feel the intense heat, spurred on by her moans. I reached the top of her slit, my upper lip brushing against her clit, and she cried out, her hands pulling me down against the hard bud. I closed my lips around it, feeling her warm juices flowing over my chin as I sucked gently. Quiet moaned again in delight, a long, low sound that changed pitch as I changed pressure with my mouth. Her hands released my hair and moved to her breasts, squeezing and kneading them for additional stimulation. I began to move my tongue over the bud I held in my lips, causing her to gasp in surprise and let out another low groan as even more juices flowed from her slit. I felt her back arch slightly and her muscles tighten as I increased my efforts and I knew she was already getting close to the edge. I moved my hand from her leg and placed it at her entrance, gently pushing two fingers inside her, fighting the pressure and marveling at the silky heat of her inner walls. I kept moving my tongue against the sensitive bundle between my lips and thrusting into her with my fingers, hearing her sounds grow higher and higher pitched as I continued. I lashed her clit three times with my tongue in quick succession as my fingers curled inside her, and she made a noise somewhere between a scream and a moan as she came undone against my fingers, a flood of juices covering my hand and lower face. I didn't stop moving my fingers, still curling and thrusting inside her heat as my tongue moved to lap at her entrance, prolonging her climax to its full extent as she writhed and moaned, eventually dropping back down to the blanket exhausted.

She made a low, keening whine as my fingers moved once more inside her, her sensitive inner walls overstimulating her at the slight touch, and I gently removed my digits. I looked up at her, meeting her half-lidded eyes, slowly licking my lips, then cleaning my hand, the taste of her essence curiously addictive. I moved from my position between her legs, unbuttoning my jacket as I laid myself out beside her naked form. I pulled the jacket off, laying it on top of both of us as a makeshift blanket against the cool night air, probably irreversibly staining the expensive material. Quiet stretched her arms and legs out, making sure she had enough skin to breathe, before turning on her side, putting her back to me and fitting snug against my body. I draped an arm across her, still uncomfortably aware of my own arousal, but realizing she was in no state to do much but lie there. I lay still, tired as well, my eyes tracing patterns in the stars as I felt Quiet's warm body against mine, smelling the sweetness of her hair and listening to her heartbeat in the silence, feeling happier than I could ever remember.

* * *

I felt like the smut in this one was a bit off, and I'm not sure if it's just me or if it didn't turn out well. Any tips, suggestions or other criticisms you have would be very useful. Next chapter may or may not have our protagonist getting some love, depending on what I come up with.


End file.
